Modern portable computing devices, such as tablet computers, offer the ability to display content in many flexible ways. This flexibility has increased as manufacturing techniques have improved screen sizes and decreased the need for additional housings or other non-screen area outside of the screen. As such, the ability of manufacturers to produce portable devices where screens (and/or touchscreens) run very near to the edge of the device, or even from edge to edge, is improving with each day.
However, even with such potentially spacious screens, limitations may remain on the portable devices' ability to display content. For example, even edge-to-edge screens are finite, and therefore present a limitation on size of content that may be viewed. In another example, as screens, and in particular touchscreens, grow to take over the face of portable devices, users may find themselves less able to physically manipulate and/or hold the portable devices without activating portions of the touchscreen. While designated inactive holding areas may be utilized, these holding areas may further limit the ability to display content in a flexible manner.